russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Watching blockbusters now showing for BEAM Channel 31 beginning this August
July 30, 2016 Watching blockbuster movies everyday as BEAM Channel 31 transformed into the movie channel beginning August 1. An idea for the movietime has come, this was announced Thursday (July 28) by Eric Canoy, chairman of RMN and Steve Macio, president of Betlehem Holdings, Inc., during the launch of BEAM 31's new programming lineup as the movie channel at 4th Floor, Guadalupe Commercial Complex, EDSA corner P. Burgos St. Barangay Guadalupe Nuevo, Makati City. BEAM Channel 31 (www.beam.com.ph), known as the Blockbuster Entertainment All-In Movies, the free-to-air TV owned and operated by Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) controled a total of 60 AM and FM stations including the leading outfits like DZXL 558 kHz and 93.9 iFM; and Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM), a subsidiary of Bethlehem Holdings, Inc., an investee of Globe Telecom’s Retirement Fund, including TV stations like BEAM 31 Manila. BEAM 26 Baguio, BEAM 32 Naga, BEAM 26 Iloilo, BEAM 31 Cebu, Zamboanga and Davao, and BEAM 33 Cagayan de Oro. In fact that the Filipino is a movie going audience, BEAM 31 has already salvaged the fourth top spot among the UHF networks (UNTV, Net 25 and ZTV 33) at the data from Kantar Media. The country's premier UHF movie TV station, that combining a mix of Filipino and Tagalizing Hollywood movies everyday. Aside from this, their local programming that include news programs, local entertainment and children's programs. We're a box office hit when it comes to a movie line-up and diversity, BEAM 31's movie genre programming introduces a revolutionary concept that caters to a cross section of movie viewer habits and preferrences. From the golden era of Filipino movies in the 50's and 60's to the Hollywood blockbuster hits, the all-free all-movie channel tunes it on to our living rooms, cars, offices and other imaginable space where BEAM 31 is viewed. Let us give you a preview of the movie line-up and next attractions in UHF capable TV sets. *''Our Favorite Movies'' (Monday to Friday, 10 a.m.) - Premiering August 1, a collection of Hollywood blockbusters from old to new. *''Ibang Klasik Ito'' (Monday to Friday, 12:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 1, Tagalog movie treasures that bring us back to the glory days of the local silver screen industry. Viewers will enjoy the quality and good natured themes of yesteryears where slapstick and sexual innuendos were taboo. *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Saturday 12:30 to 2:30 p.m. and Sunday 2:30 to 4:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 1, a colelction of Disney animated films. *''Cine Pinoy'' (Monday to Thursday, 7 p.m.) - Premiering August 1, featuring a collection of Pinoy blockbuster with the local cinematic experience. *''Happy Monday'' (Mondays, 9 p.m.) - Every Monday night for your funny bones, abunch of comedy films with a comic antics, situation comedies, and anything and everything that will surely solicit laughter from the most bland viewers. *''Tuesday Night Blockbusters'' (Tuesdays, 9 p.m.) - A collection of Hollywood blockbuster movies every Tuesday nights. *''Shocking Wednesday'' (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) - Every Wednesday night of shocker for a mix horror and thriller films will surely scared. *''Romantic Thursday'' (Thursdays, 9 p.m.) - Every Thursday nights, a romantic drama and romantic comedy films that will fall in love. *''Da Boy sa BEAM'' (Friday, 7: p.m.) - Premiering August 5, the Pinoy action movies featuring the late action star Rudy Fernandez. *''Friday Big Night'' (Fridays, 9 p.m.) - Every Friday premiering August 5, a collection of musical specials and concerts. *''That’s All Toons'' (Saturday and Sunday, 10 a.m. to 12 noon) - Premiering August 1, BEAM 31 has enjoy the younger viewers every weekend morning, which showcased an animated features that kids will enjoy a cartoon films. *''Saturday Action Theater'' (Saturdays, 10 p.m.) - Every Saturday night, fast-faced and adrenaline filled Hollywood action films relive the power-packed got for BEAM’s action-packed blockbusters. *''Cinema Spy'' (Sundays, 6:30 p.m.) - Every Sunday primetime premieres August 7, for the sleths and NBI undercover agents, Cinema Spy let you in on the obscure, interesting and perilous world of espionage. *''Sunday Mega Premiere'' (Sundays, 10:30 p.m.) - Every Sunday night premiering August 7, a premiere night of Hollywood films. BEAM 31's local shows will continue to be its entertainment programs: *''Inside the Limelight'' (Monday to Friday, 6:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 1, our 30-minute entertainment news program hosted by the gossip girl and the Princess of Intrigues, Fretzie Bercede, delivering the entertainment scene from local and international about TV and movie stars. *''Kamote Club'' (Saturdays, 8:30 p.m.) - The TV version of the morning FM radio show of 93.9 iFM as a comedy gag show of BEAM 31. Led by 2011’s Pinoy’s New YouTube Sensation is the impeccable duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones, giving you a parodies and kamote mix (dance mix of original songs and their parodies), gags and spoofs. *''The Tim Yap Exclusives'' (Saturdays, 6:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 6, the showbiz-oriented talk show hosted by Tim Yap dedicated to the best of local cinema, one-on-one interviews and the latest controversies about the film and entertainment industry. *''Gag U'' (Saturdays, 7:30 p.m.) - Hosted by Ai dela Cruz, a comedy show that will make a cute and funny pets, silly friends and out of this world segments. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmaryosep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Karatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Newskopo, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. *''KaraOkay'' (Sundays, 8:30 p.m.) - Premieres August 7, sing along or laugh out loud at local barangay's not-so-dreamy divas and crooners in the karaoke game show, hosted by Jimmy Marquez. *''A Night of Music'' (Sundays, 9:30 p.m.) - Premiering August 7, an hour-long musical program that gave your treat for the musical entertainment with bits of trivia, giving you a brief respite from the usual talk shows on TV. Two guest artists are invited weekly to sing memorable tunes that you'd want to hear again and again.Accompanied on the grand piano by Egay Gonzales, come and sing along with Celeste Legazpi and guests as they give you a mini-concert. There are the news and public affairs programs: *''RMN News Nationwide'' (Monday to Saturday, 7 a.m., 12 noon and 4 p.m.) - Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558, the 15-minute teleradyo newscast. *''Naglalagablab ng mga Balita'' (Monday to Saturday, 7 a.m. and 12 noon, and Saturday, 4 p.m.) - Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558, another 15-minute teleradyo newscast. *''News 31'' (Monday to Friday, 5:30 p.m.) - an hour-long early evening news program is anchored by veteran newsman Buddy Oberas delivers the fresh, timely and credible news in the country. BEAM News team and DZXL correspondents also joined forces of the most trusted news team in the country. *''Lingkod Balita'' (Monday to Friday, 11 p.m.) - our 30-minute Filipino late-night news program is now in a new anchormen Mike Templo delivering the hot and timely news gathering every night in the major stories and late breaking news. *''Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame'' (Monday, 11:30 p.m) - The public affairs program is hosted by Errol Dacame. *''Alarma'' (Tuesday, 11:30 p.m.) - Premieres August 2, a public service program is hosted by citizen journalist Tony Arevalo. The crime watch and emergency assistance program provides actual help to viewers. They have ambulances and a network of barangay tanods ready to assist at any given time. *''Batas ng Bayan'' (Wednesday, 11:30 p.m.) - Premieres August 3, the public service progam is hosted by the lawyer Atty. Aga Arellano, who offers free legal assistance on air as he give pieces of advice to people from all walks of life. *''Ang Ating Katipunan'' (Thursday, 11:30 p.m.) - Premieres August 4, the public affairs program is hosted by former DepEd Undersecretary Butch Valdes, a CPA, physical economist, a patriot who introduced 'The Three Urgent Steps for the Survival of our Country' and propagate truth to attain justice, peace and so the country will become developed and progressive. Through the program many people understand the root cause of poverty and starvation experienced by majority of the Filipino people throughout the country. *''Handang Tumulong Sa’yo'' (Friday, 11:30 p.m.) - Premieres August 5, the public service program is hosted by Buddy Oberas. *''Barangay Kalusugan'' (Saturday, 9 a.m.) - Premieres August 9, a medical public service program is hosted by Marcelo "Dr. Bong" Ramirez. BEAM 31 will also be showing in Cine Movie Trailers (Saturday, 9:30 p.m. premiering August 6) featuring the best in movie trailers every week, and the Filipino-dubbed anime series in Japan: Hamtaro (weekdays, 4:30 p.m.), Akazukin Chacha (weekdays, 5 p.m. premieres August 1), Beelzebub (weekends, 4:30 p.m.), Majin Bone (weekends, 5 p.m. premieres August 6) and Future Card Buddyfight (weekends, 5:30 p.m.). BEAM Channel 31 is on free TV, with SkyCable Channel 72, Destiny Cable Channel 60, Cablelink Channel 4, and CableStar Channel 82,